The Daisy Sisters
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Crossover White Christmas (1954)) Arthur and Merlin check out a new act for their show.


Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Word count: 696  
Summary: Arthur and Merlin check out a new act for their show.

For Wickedvampirate 12/5/2012  
Prompt: White Christmas  
Arthur and Merlin are the famous Wallace and Davis (you choose who is who) and Gwen and Morgana are the Haynes sisters (again you choose who is who), loosely based on the film or a scene from the film.

**The Daisy Sisters**  
Gwen moved the stage curtain just a little and looked out into the audience. She saw the famous partners of 'Pendragon and Emrys'. "They are really out there. I can't believe it." she whispered to her friend and singing partner Morgana.

"What did you expect? Elyan is their old air force buddy. All it took was a letter and her they are." Morgan waved her hand. "Now we have to impress them."

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Daisy Sisters!" The announcer said.

Gwen and Morgana looked at each other and smiled as the curtain rose.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "I thought they were sisters. They don't look like sisters to me."

"The short one is Elyan's sister. I remember he showed me her picture once. The other is her friend. It's just the name of their act, Arthur." Merlin shrugged.

"Oh that makes sense." Arthur shook his head.

The Daisy Sisters start with their rendition of the tune, 'Sisters'.

Arthur frowns at their performance. "They are far from the great talent that his friend Elyan led him to believe."

"Maybe they were just nervous with us here." Merlin said frowning.

The Daisy Sisters receive a fair amount of applause when they are finished before the curtain drops.

Arthur signals the waiter for coffee. Merlin looks at him and waits.

The two girls came out and Arthur stood and motioned them over. Merlin stood and helped Morgana with her chair. Arthur helped Gwen with her chair.

"Well is there any advice you can give us to help us with our act, Mr. Pendragon." Morgana asked.

"Stop now before you get any worse." Arthur said as he finished his coffee. "Look I'm sure you are really sweet girls but it's just not there. Go home. Get husbands. Have kids. Live a real life. The road is not for amateurs or innocents."

"Mr. Pendragon! I assure you we are not innocents or amateurs." Gwen said.

"Really?" Arthur grinned. He knew what she meant but he just wanted to tease the pretty brown eyed girl.

Merlin didn't like where this was heading. He looked at Morgana and smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Yes I think I do." Morgana looked at Gwen with a warning look. She hoped her friend wouldn't kill any chance they had for joining the troupe.

Gwen looked angrily at the blond blue eyed man smiling at her. "We want real critique not a pat on the head and told to go home. We are professionals. Professional entertainers, that is."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that.

"We are professional singers." Gwen said finally. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Look, you are good. Your friend is a little more unpolished. Maybe with another partner, you might have a go at it. You are even good enough to go solo if you wanted." Arthur said. He saw her face fall. "You wanted the truth, didn't you?"

"Yes but I never thought that you would really tell me." Gwen said. "How do I tell her she isn't any good?"

"Quickly and while you are on the move." Arthur said laughing.

"This is serious." Gwen said.

"I know you don't want to hurt her feelings so be honest with her." Arthur said. "She's a pretty girl and it looks like she can dance. She is keeping Merlin upright at least. She could probably still get into a show as a dancer. Tell her that."

Gwen nodded. "Thank you."

"Tell your brother we said 'hello'." Arthur stood and waved to Merlin. Merlin and Morgana came back to the table. "We have to go. We are due in New York."

"We have a job in Vermont." Morgana said.

"You know, Arthur, we have a few days before we really have to be in New York." Merlin said.

"You should come and catch our act there." Morgana said.

Arthur looked into Gwen's brown eyes and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to say 'no' but he really didn't want to say 'yes' either. There was no good answer as the three stood there and stared at him.

"Please," Gwen said.

That was when he knew in his heart he was going to Vermont.


End file.
